


Roadtrip

by wolfwriter31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwriter31/pseuds/wolfwriter31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sends Isaac and Scott on a road trip to collect some books from a relative who lives out of state.</p><p>Scisaac fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, even more Scisaac fluff from me.
> 
> Also posted to my Tumblr account.

”Why does he need us to pick up books? Cant they just mail them?” Isaac asked as he leaned into the side of the car and debated adjusting the radio station, but decided against it.

Scott laughed. “Where would they mail them to? The only property Derek and Peter own is a burned down house in the middle of the woods.”

Isaac’s expression changed from one of pondering to one of understanding. “That actually makes sense. Or they could send them to your house.”

“What? No! I don’t need more Hales knowing where I live!” Scott replied, his voice comprised of half laughter and half concern.

“They’re not even Hales. They’re whatever his mom’s maiden name was.” Isaac explained.

“True, but what’s so bad about you and I taking a road trip? My mom even said it was ok and I didn’t even have to lie to her about where I was going or why.” Scott asked.

Isaac shifted a little in his seat. “It’s not too bad, I just don’t like being cooped up.”

“Well,” Scott started to say before he took his right hand off of the steering wheel and placed it on Isaac’s left that he just had sitting on the seat. “I get to spend two days alone with my boyfriend, so it can’t be that bad.”

Isaac visibly blushed and he was pretty sure Scott would be able to hear how his heart began to beat a little faster. “Well, if you put it that way, this trip just might be bearable.”

Scott laughed a little and gently shoved Isaac a little before putting his hand right back on Isaac’s.

~

Scott and Isaac had pulled over into a rest stop about a half hour earlier and were both attempting to fall asleep, a task that Scott found easier than Isaac. The taller boy couldn’t get comfortable sitting in the front passenger seat of the new sedan that Peter had bought with money had stashed away somewhere. He tried adjusting the seat to move back further but it wasn’t helping.

Deciding that the front seat wasn’t going to cut it, Isaac tried as quietly as he could to get into the back seat, but ended up kicking Scott’s headrest in the process, waking him up.

“Dude?” Scott asked, confused as to what was happening, still in somewhat of a daze after being woken up.

“Oh, sorry. Couldn’t get comfortable in the front.” Isaac answered, before raising an eyebrow. “You could join me you know, much more comfortable back here.”

Scott smiled. “Did you really have to ask?”

Scott climbed into the spacious back seat while Isaac shifted onto his side, creating a nook for Scott to get into, the shorter boy resting his head on Isaac’s bicep.

Scott looked up at Isaac, noticing his boyfriend’s eyes shining back with the reflection of the street light a few spaces away. “You’re right. It’s much more comfortable back here. And the view is great.”

~

“How much further?” Isaac asked, surveying the road from the drivers seat. Scott’s phone had directed them onto a secluded road that practically led them into the woods.

Scott stared at the GPS app on his phone before answering. “About 4 miles and we should be there. What do you think is in these books?”

Isaac stayed silent in thought for a few seconds before answering. “Family records? Maybe some sort of bestiary like the Argents had? Super secret werewolf stuff?”

“I’m guessing super secret werewolf stuff. I mean, why else would Derek send us to Oregon to get a few books from distant relatives?” Scott replied.

A few minutes later the road they were on turned to dirt and not long after that opened up into a clearing in front of a large and elegant house, eerily similar to the burnt remains of the one Derek and Peter occupied back in Beacon Hills.

Both boys sat in an uncomfortable silence before Isaac cleared his throat and spoke. “So do you just want to go up and ring the doorbell?”

Scott laughed. “They know we’re here. Ok, time for a bet. Are they as grumpy as Derek or is that from his dad’s side?”

“Hmmm.” Isaac said, buying time. “I’m going to say these guys are the grumpy ones. They live out in the woods, miles away from civilization. So what do I win if I’m right?”

“I’ll let you drive most of the way back?” Scott offered, unsure if Isaac would accept the offer.

“Pssshhh, please McCall, give me something better. If I’m right I get to pick the radio stations.” Isaac countered.

Scott smiled. “Deal.”

Both boys got out of the car and carefully approached the front door of the house which opened before either had set foot on the front porch. A tall and thin woman with a familiar scowl on he face emerged. Isaac could smell two more werewolves just inside the front door.

“You two lost?” The woman asked, with absolutely zero emotion in her voice. Isaac found the question to be a bit bizarre. He figured that she should have been able to scent that they were wolves, but remembered that Scott had told him that a werewolf when in human form smells different from when they are shifted.

Scott stepped in front of Isaac, instinctively protecting his boyfriend. “Are you Serena? I’m Scott and this is Isaac. Derek Hale sent us, told you we’d be coming.”

The scowl almost immediately vanished from the woman’s face and was replaced with a smile. “Well, glad you boys made it safely. How was your trip? And how is my favorite cousin doing?”

Isaac leaned in to whisper into Scott’s ear. “There’s no way she’s related to Derek. And you lose McCall.”

~

Several hours later, the two boys were back in the car and on the highway headed for Beacon Hills. Serena, Derek’s cousin, had fed them an incredibly lavish meal and let them rest in her families house before giving them a cardboard box full of old leather books, giving them strict instructions to not open.

“I still can’t believe they’re related to Derek. They were nice. And showed emotion. And laughed.” Isaac said, still in slight disbelief.

“Wait til we tell Stiles. He’s going to be shocked.” Scott replied.

“He’ll be mad we didn’t bring him with!” Isaac added.

~

Later that night Scott and Isaac found themselves parked in the exact same rest stop as the night before and quickly returned to the cuddling position in the back seat that they had stayed in for most of the night.

“Can we just skip school on monday? We’ve got a three day weekend and we’re going have spent most of it in a car.” Scott complained.

Isaac smirked. “What’s so bad about school? Or our lives in general? This year is boring. We can actually go to school and not worry about a crazy hunter principal or if we’re going to die. Hell, you’re even getting almost all A’s and B’s in your classes this year.”

“Well, that last part is your fault. Making me study and do homework.” Scott answered.

“Playing a smartass? Leave that to Stiles. Or Lydia. They’re better at it.” Isaac whispered in Scott’s ear.

“So can we skip Monday? Like, we’ll hang out with everybody tomorrow, maybe make dinner for my mom when she gets off of work, but we can just spend the day in the woods or something on Monday.” Scott asked, burrowing his face deeper into the crook between Isaac’s shoulder and arm.

“Well, I saw your midterm report last week. Are you still getting that C+ in History or did your paper bump it up at all?” Isaac asked. “And remember, I know when you’re lying.”

Scott gulped. “Well, it helped a little. B- good enough?”

Isaac frowned a bit. “B- ? I thought the paper was better than that! You should totally have a B if you did the revisions I thought that might help.”

“I did some of them!” Scott said, trying to sway Isaac’s decision.

“Some of them? You know history is my best subject. Lydia even said my suggestions were good. Why didn’t you do all of them?” Isaac asked.

“Ummm…Stiles might have come over with the new Call of Duty game.” Scott answered sheepishly.

Isaac chuckled, which surprised Scott. “I’d like to say I’m surprised, but really, I’m not in the slightest.”

“Awww, come on, please?” Scott pleaded, before shifting his position on Isaac and kissing him a few times on his jawbone, something that Scott knew Isaac loved.

“Ugh, fine, but we’re going to class in the morning, all our important stuff is in the morning, we’ll clear out after lunch.” Isaac said, giving into his boyfriend’s requests.

“You’re the best.” Scott whispered back, kissing Isaac as close as he could get to his mouth. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Now go to sleep. I’m exhausted after you forced me to drive all day.” Isaac replied.


End file.
